


Tsunkatse

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Set around the Tsunkatse episode. What if Voyager didnt beam Seven and the Hirogen out in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys please leave me lots of comments and kudos. Depression is really kicking my butt...

Seven stared down at the body of the Hirogen, her heart pounding deafeningly loud in her ears. Had she really just done that? Had she really just killed another individual? She had. She had made the conscious decision to end his life to protect her own. 

Penk was watching, a satisfied smirk on his smug face. He was transmitting the cheers and chants of the audiences from numerous locations. Tens of thousands of individuals were cheering for her having just willfully murdered someone. 

The door opened behind her. Seven walked numbly up the dark hallway to the room where the other so-called champions were kept. Tuvok stood near her bunk, waiting. She did not meet his gaze but lay on the bunk, facing the wall. 

“You did what you had to do,” Tuvok said, but his words were no comfort to her. 

“Excellent work!” said a voice and Seven did not have to turn over to see Penk had entered the room. “I almost didn't think you would kill your Hirogen friend, but at the last minute you surprised me. I shouldn't have been surprised – as a drone, you have no doubt killed millions.”

Seven did not move or respond.

“Take this and heal her wounds,” Penk said, handing Tuvok a dermal regenerator. “She will fight again the day after tomorrow. Another Red Match. You're making me a rich man, Borg drone.”

Penk walked away and Seven heard Tuvok pick up the dermal regenerator and begin to use it on her. 

Borg drone, she thought miserably. Murderer...


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed and Seven must have slept. She woke to the muttering of the other champions. She sat up on her bunk, feeling physically better but still miserable. She saw what the others were muttering about. Some of Penk's henchmen were carrying in a body – a new recruit. 

She almost lay back down until she saw a shock of auburn hair – a color she would recognize anywhere.

“Captain!” she said, getting to her feet. 

On the bunk above her Tuvok stirred but Seven didn't wait. She pushed past the other competitors. 

“Give her to me,” she demanded of the alien. The man shrugged and transferred the limp body of the captain into Seven's arms. She carried the unconscious form of Kathryn Janeway back to her bunk. 

Tuvok stood by while Seven examined the captain for wounds. The only visible wound was a large dark bruise on her temple. 

“Tuvok-” Seven began and the Vulcan handed her the dermal regenerator before she could ask.

She ran the instrument over Janeway's temple and watched the bruise fade until it disappeared completely. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared intently at the captain until her gray eyes fluttered open,. 

“S-Seven? Where are we?” she murmured.

“Hell, Captain,” she said darkly. “To coin a term.”


	3. Chapter 3

Seven lay on the bed, arm over her eyes. She had grown tired of Janeway's pacing hours ago but she could still hear the tick tick tick of her boots on the floor. 

“Will you stop pacing, Captain?” she snapped finally. The ticking stopped. 

“Well I can't just do nothing,” she said. 

“You are burning unnecessary energy. You should conserve your strength for when Penk forces you to fight,” she said, not moving her arm from over her face. She had not been able to look at Janeway since Tuvok told her what had happened. 

'Seven defeated the Hirogen' he had said. 

Murdered, she had wanted to shout. 

“Forgive me for not giving up so easily,” Janeway said wryly. “What happened to Borg tenacity? Where's your spirit?”

“I killed him,” Seven said softly. 

“What?” Janeway asked, not having heard. 

“I killed him, I killed the Hirogen!” she snarled, rolling to her side, away from her. “I made a conscious decision to kill another individual, to end his life, and have therefore lost every bit of that humanity you have pushed me so hard to achieve!”

“Oh Seven...” Janeway said softly and Seven felt the bed shift as she sat down next to her. “You did what you had to do to save your own life.”

“My life,” Seven said bitterly and she felt the captain's small, warm hand on her shoulder. “Why should my life matter more than his, more than any other individual in this room?”

“Oh Seven,” she said again. 

Then Seven felt the bed shift again and she let out a silently gasp as she felt Janeway's arms around her, felt her smaller body press against her back. 

“R-release me,” Seven said, her voice breaking. “I don't deserve-”

“Shh,” Janeway murmured, squeezing her tighter. “You haven't lost your humanity, Seven. If you had, sweetie, you wouldn't be feeling like this now.”

“It hurts,” she said, feeling her eyes grow wet. “He was my...friend...I think. He taught me to fight. He has a son, had a son, and I...I...”

“I know,” the captain said soothingly, stroking her arm. “I know, Seven...”

Through her haze of guilt and pain, it occurred to Seven that the captain was touching her bare skin. She had never felt anyone touch her bare skin before, not that she could remember, not like this. It made her feel strange. All these conflicting emotions – Seven began to shake. 

“It'll be okay, Seven,” the captain said softly. “We'll get through this.”

“You – redhead – come with me,” said Penk's voice. Janeway squeezed Seven once more before rolling out of the bunk. 

“Where are my people, the rest of my crew from my shuttle?” Janeway asked firmly, in her familiar command tone.

“Come with me,” Penk said, sounding bored. 

“Not until you tell me-”

Penk motioned to his men who grabbed the captain's arms.

“Let her go,” Seven said, jumping up. “She can't fight, she isn't ready!”

Penk's men dragged Janeway out of the door and he smirked at Seven before following them out. 

“Captain,” she murmured softly, sinking back onto the bunk. 

“She will be okay,” Tuvok said to her. 

Seven just shook her head.

When hours passed and the captain didn't return, Seven knew she was dead. She lay back on the bed facing the wall and wept silently, unwilling to show weakness in front of the other champions. Captain Kathryn Janeway was the only reason she had remained on Voyager, the only reason she had not gone back to the Borg long ago, the only reason she tried so hard to be human.

And now she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

When it came time for her next match, Seven no longer felt sad or angry or guilty. She felt numb as she walked the long dark hallway to the pit, knowing she was about to take another life to save her own, only now not entirely sure why.

She stepped out into the pit, glancing briefly at Penk's smirking face before facing the opponent's door. When the door opened and Captain Janeway stepped into the arena, her heart soared – then sank like a stone. 

“Captain,” she whispered, then looked up to Penk. “I cannot fight her. I will not. She's my captain.”

“Seven, it's alright,” Janeway said, approaching her. 

“No!” she said, clasping her hands behind her back. “Captain, he wants us to fight to the death. I will not harm Captain Janeway!”

“I'm not going to kill her!” the captain shouted up to Penk.

“You will fight or you both will die,” Penk said menacingly and pressed a button. 

Immediately the polaron disruptors on both of their uniforms emit an electric shock. Seven hit her knees as every nerve ending in her body felt like it was on fire. She heard the captain scream in pain. 

“Enough!” Seven said, fighting her way to her feet. The pain stopped and Janeway got to her feet, panting and grimacing. 

“Captain, you must hit me,” Seven said, standing with her hands behind her back. 

“Seven, I can't-”

“Voyager needs you more than it needs me. If there's any chance one of us can make it out of here, it should be you.”

“Seven, I-”

“Enough! Fight. Now,” Penk demanded threateningly. 

Janeway closed her eyes and took a blind swing at Seven. The blow to her chest was so light the former drone hardly felt it.

“They're booing you in all locations,” one of the henchmen reported.

“Like you mean it, Captain,” Penk said testily. 

“I'm sorry, Seven,” Janeway whispered before giving the Borg a hard shot to her jaw. Seven closed her eyes and did not try to defend herself as the captain peppered her with blows. 

“Fight back, drone!” Penk shouted at her. 

“No,” she whispered.

Penk let out a frustrated groan and Seven braced herself as the polaron disruptors shocked her system again. She heard the captain let out a cry of pain. She fought through her own pain and with her human hand she hit the captain, just hard enough to push her backwards. The electric shocks stopped. Seven started to strike the captain again but Janeway blocked it. 

Good, Seven thought. We must give them a show and then I must let the captain to defeat me. I will lay down my life for her. I have known for a long time that I would...because I care for her...I have always cared for her...

They traded blows, blocking and exchanging punches where they could. Seven never struck with her Borg hand, kept her strength reigned in. As the match wore on she knew her end was near. She wanted to let the captain know how she felt, that it was okay. To let her know what she had never told her, let her know how much she cared for her. 

With quick Borg reflexes she grabbed the captain's wrists, pulled her to her, and kissed her forcefully. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“Oh,” Janeway gasped, then returned the kiss. She buried her fists in Seven's hair and kissed her hungrily. She sucked Seven's bottom lip into her mouth, nibbled it, before sweeping her tongue into her mouth. Seven ran her hands along her arms, reveling in the feel of her skin, the taste of her mouth. 

“Stop that!” Penk shouted. 

“Wait, sir – the crowds love it,” one of the men said. “Fans are going crazy.”

“Hmm,” Penk said, stroking his mustache. 

“Seven,” Janeway whispered. “Now I definitely can't hit you.”

“Captain-”

“Kathryn.”

“Kathryn,” Seven said softly, stroking her face with one metal-tipped thumb. “You must.”

“I'm not going to kill you... They want a show, right? Let's give them a show.”

“Captain,” Seven gasped as Janeway pulled at the zipper of her outfit. “What are you doing?”

“Giving them a show and buying us some time. Are you saying no?”

“N-no,” Seven said, then grabbed her, pushing her up against the wall of the arena and kissed her again. Kathryn whimpered and wrapped her legs around the blonde. Seven reached for the zipper of Kathryn's outfit, but Kathryn stopped her. 

“How about you fight me for it?” she said, her voice a low growl. 

“Kathryn?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“Give them a show, Seven. Wrestle me. If you pin me for ten seconds, you can undress me. If I pin you-”

“I understand the objective,” Seven said. 

“Good,” Kathryn said and pushed her full weight on Seven, pushing her to the floor. 

They grappled on the floor for several minutes, Kathryn clearly giving it her all. Seven was impressed with her strength. She knew her captain was fast and had stamina, but she'd never seen a display of her physical strength. She liked the feel of Kathryn's body against hers as they moved across the floor. 

When Kathryn finally pinned her, straddling her stomach, she pretended to fight back but was more fascinated by the heat she felt between the captain's legs. Kathryn grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Seven could easily have broken free but did not. She stayed still while Kathryn reached for the zipper of her outfit and let her undress her. 

Kathryn pulled her suit off, a triumphant look in her gray eyes. She leaned back a bit, her eyes roaming Seven's nude form. Seven started to sit up but Kathryn moved up her body to straddle her shoulders. Again, Seven could have gotten up but the heat of the captain's sex on her neck, even through her outfit, was intense. When Kathryn leaned down to grab a fistful of blonde hair, Seven could smell her arousal. Kathryn pulled the pins from her hair and discarded them, burying her fists in her hair. 

Seven grabbed the back of Kathryn's thighs and forced her back. Her head hit the floor with a dull thud. Kathryn squirmed out of her grasp and started to crawl away. Seven threw her leg over Kathryn and rolled her over, pinning her to the floor. 

“You've been holding back,” Kathryn said, panting. 

“Yes,” Seven said, leaning down and kissed her. Kathryn's hands were on her ass, her short nails digging into her skin. Seven had more or less forgotten the audience, forgotten about Penk. Her own arousal was all she was aware of now, the intense ache and wetness between her legs. She could feel Kathryn beneath her, wanted to feel more of her. She kissed her way to Kathryn's throat, nipping the soft skin there as she reached for the zipper of her suit. She raised her head to see Kathryn's breasts as they were exposed – at the same time they felt the pull of a transporter beam. 


	5. Chapter 5

They appeared in the transporter room on Voyager and Seven immediately zipped the captain's outfit back up. She rolled off of her and helped her to her feet. Tom Paris was there running the transporter. He took off his command tunic and offered it to Seven, carefully not looking at her but still smirking. Janeway snatched the tunic from him and put it on Seven. It came down several inches past her hips, covering her nudity.

“I'm supposed to escort you to Sick Bay, Captain,” Tom said. 

“We can find it ourselves,” she said acidly. “Come on.”

Seven was surprised when the captain put a hands on her arm and led her out of the Transporter Room. 

“Captain, I...I'm sorry,” she said anxiously, once they were alone in the turbolift. 

“Seven,” Janeway said softly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her. “Let's go get healed and then we can talk about what just happened. Okay?”

“Acceptable,” Seven said on exhale. 

Chakotay was waiting for them in Sick Bay. The Doctor led Seven into his office to let her get dressed. 

“I thought you'd like to know that we got Tuvok out. And the shuttle crew and the Delta Flyer, they were able to get away in time. We're headed away from Penk's ship at Warp 9.9 and so far no one is giving chase.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Janeway said as the EMH came out and coaxed her onto a biobed. 

“Uh, one more thing you should know, Captain...” Chakotay said, his eyes flickering to Seven as she came out in her blue biosuit. 

“What is it, Chakotay?” Kathryn asked as the Doctor scanned her.

“Your match, we were, uh, monitoring it. On the Bridge. So...”

“Oh,” she said, her cheeks flushing red. She slammed her command mask down. “We did what had to be done.”

“Of course, Captain. Well, I'll be on the Bridge,” Chakotay said with a nod. 

Seven felt her own cheeks grow warm and she avoided the captain's eyes as the commander left. The Doctor healed the captain, then turned to Seven. 

“You only have a few minor wounds but you will need to regenerate soon. Your nanoprobes are severely depleted. You both need food and rest.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” the captain said, getting up from the biobed. “Seven, will you join me in my quarters for dinner?”

“Yes, Captain,” Seven said, getting to her feet. 

They didn't speak until they entered the captain's quarters. Kathryn walked over to the replicator and ordered two cups of chicken soup and a cup of coffee.

“Have you ever tried chicken soup?” she asked, carrying the cups over to the couch. “Have a seat, Seven.”

“I don't...don't recall,” Seven said, sitting down and accepting the cup. “Thank you.”

“It's good. Eat up. The Doctor said we should eat.”

Seven sipped the soup and nodded.

“It is good,” she said truthfully. Kathryn smiled and leaned back against the back of the couch. 

“So,” Janeway said once they finished their soup. “You confessed your love for me in front of millions.”

“Y-yes. I thought I was going to die. I understand if you don't – don't feel-”

“Seven. I love you. I've loved you for...ages, Seven. It's taking every thing I've got not to rip your clothes off right now.”

“Oh. Is it not inappropriate to still feel aroused?” Seven asked, quirking her ocular implant. 

“Maybe, but...it's not that easy to...to turn off. Seven?”

“Kathryn?”

“Are you saying you still want to, you're still...aroused?”

“Almost painfully so.”

Seven saw Kathryn's pupils dilate as she closed the space between them to kiss her. The kiss inflamed her, intensified her arousal. She fought the urge to grab Kathryn and pin her down. 

“Kathryn,” she gasped, breaking the kiss. “I desire to engage in coitus with you momentarily. Do you acquiesce?”

“Wha- yes. Yes, Seven,” she said with a chuckle. 

Permission granted, Seven grabbed her, lifting her easily and carrying her towards the bedroom. 

“You were holding back,” Kathryn said, wrapping her arms around Seven's neck. 

“Yes. I did not wish to harm you,” she said. “I possess superior strength.”

“Superior? I don't know about that,” Kathryn said haughtily, reaching up and unpinning Seven's hair again. 

“Why do you do that?” she inquired, setting Kathryn down on the bed. 

“What, tease you?”

“Unpin my hair.”

“Because I love it. It's beautiful,” she said, running her hands through it. “Soft.”

Kathryn pulled her face down for a kiss. Seven returned the kiss and buried her hands in Kathryn's auburn hair. Suddenly she understood the appeal. She ran her fingers through her hair as they kissed. When she ran her fingers along Kathryn's scalp, a shiver went through the smaller woman. 

“S-Seven,” she gasped, breaking the kiss, leaning her head back and exposing her throat. Seven descended her mouth to Kathryn's throat eagerly. She brushed light kisses along the soft skin there. When she nipped her throat lightly Kathryn let out a low moan. She continued to nibble her throat, leaving small bruises in her wake that made her feel...powerful. Almost feral. 

When she trailed the kisses lower, she unzipped the tsunkatse outfit. This time when Kathryn's breasts were revealed, Seven lowered her mouth to her chest. Kathryn groaned as Seven tongued her nipple. She took the hardened peak between her teeth, rasping it lightly, and she felt Kathryn's hands clench in her hair. 

Seven pulled away slightly, pushing Kathryn back on the bed so she could pull the outfit the rest of the way off. When Kathryn lay naked before her, she took a moment to just look at her. 

“Beautiful,” Seven said softly, trailing her fingers along Kathryn's thighs.

Kathryn sat up, tugging at Seven's biosuit.

“Please, Seven, I want to – I need to feel you,” she murmured. 

“Make me,” Seven said teasingly.

“Devil woman,” Kathryn growled, wrapping her legs around Seven's waist and pulling her down on top of her. Seven allowed herself to be rolled over on the bed. They wrestled playfully for dominance until Kathryn was pinning her in much the same position as before – straddling her shoulders. Only this time she was naked. 

Seven grinned wickedly up at Kathryn, grabbed her thighs, and pulled her up to put her mouth to her sex.

“Seven!” Kathryn cried, grabbing the headboard for support.

Seven grasped her hips as she ran her tongue along Kathryn's slit. She nuzzled the soft hair covering her mound, inhaling her scent. She probed the slick folds with her tongue, finding the bundle of nerves at her clef. Kathryn let out a moan, clenching her thighs around Seven's head. 

Seven backed off, not wanting her to climax just yet. She continued to explore Kathryn with her tongue, teasing her opening, her labia, before moving back to her clitoris. 

She caressed it with long, slow strokes of her tongue before sucking it into her mouth. She felt Kathryn begin to tremble, then felt her thighs clench around her head again. She heard Kathryn cry out, the sound muffled by her thighs, then felt a flood of juices on her chin that accompanied Kathryn's climax. 

She felt Kathryn's body go limp. She eased off of her hips and let her down gently. She lay her next to her on the bed and kissed her damp forehead. 

“Seven,” Kathryn said, panting slightly. “I pinned you...so now...it's your turn.”

Seven smiled and kissed her briefly before standing up to remove her biosuit. 

Kathryn lifted her head to watch, a hungry look in her gray eyes. 

“God. How can you think I'm beautiful when you look like you do?” Kathryn murmured. 

“How is that, Kathryn?” Seven asked, stepping out of her biosuit. “How do I look?”

“Like an angel,” she said breathlessly. “Hand-crafted by the gods.”

“Angels do not have Borg implants,” Seven said, looking down at herself. Kathryn moved to the edge of the bed, grasping her waist. She trailed her fingers along the metal bands of Seven's abdominal implant. The implant sent information to her cortical node – the temperature of Kathryn's skin, the saline content of her perspiration. Kathryn's fingers slipped to caress the skin bordering the implant and a shiver went through Seven. 

“You are so beautiful,” Kathryn murmured, pressing kisses to her chest. 

“I do not require platitudes, Kathryn,” Seven said softly. 

Kathryn looked up at her, tilting her head. 

“Do you think I'm lying to you?” she said softly, reaching up to touch her cheek, caressing it. “You are beautiful... Perfection. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, lowering her head to kiss her. 

Kathryn grabbed her suddenly and pulled her back onto the bed. Seven let out a surprised grunt as Kathryn climbed on top of her. She could feel Kathryn's bare sex on her abdominal implant and a fresh swarm of information went to her cortical node. But then   
Kathryn's mouth was on her breast, her hands were on her, and all she could focus on was feeling. 

That hot, wet mouth covered her breasts with kisses and nibbles that sent tingles through her body straight to her clitoris. The kisses moved lower and Kathryn traced the skin of her abdominal implant with her tongue. Her back arched involuntarily as Kathryn's tongue dipped lower to kiss her hairless mound.

“Captain – Kathryn,” she groaned. 

“What, beautiful?” Kathryn murmured, her breath hot against her swollen sex.

“N-need,” she panted, arching her hips. “You – please-”

“Easy,” Kathryn murmured, stroking her thigh softly. Then Seven felt Kathryn's hand cover her sex, then a finger dipped between her folds. Then that finger entered her, stretched her and filled her in a way nothing ever had. 

Seven gasped the bed sheets desperately as she arched her hips, eager to take more. Then that hot mouth was on her sex, sucking her twitching clit between her lips, then releasing it with a pop. Kathryn looked up at her, gray eyes shining, and gave her a smile.

“Beautiful,” she murmured before sucking her clitoris into her mouth again. She stroked it with her tongue, at the same time curling her fingers to stroke a sensitive spot inside that made Seven's body spasm, then stiffen as her climax spiked rapidly and crashed over her in waves. 

When she came down, Kathryn moved up beside her, drawing her into an embrace. 

“Thank you, Kathryn,” Seven murmured, feeling tears in her eyes. 

“I've never been thanked for sex before,” Kathryn said with a soft laugh.

“Not for that...for making me feel human again,” she said. “Thank you.”

“Oh my sweet Seven,” Kathryn said, taking her face in her hands and kissing her. “I love you.”


End file.
